Symphony
by MarianFontz
Summary: She had let him hear the melody and it was a symphony never to forget.


**Title:** Symphony

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Akari/Gill

**Disclaimer:** I own something but not Harvest Moon.

* * *

><p>He saw her underneath the pouring rain; feet bare and arms spread out wide.<p>

Her head was thrown back and she spun into slow circles- droplets of water dropping on her gentle face. She was soaked through, her clothes sticking like a second skin, but she did not mind this and continued with her enigmatic waltz.

And it wondered him so.

A smile graces her features, it was small but it evoked a piece of serenity, a piece of her that made her so fragile to touch. The corner of his mouth twitches and he founded himself smiling. He realizes it and immediately wipes it off, replacing it into a deep frown.

Her canine friend barked and the small brunette turned, snapping her from her thoughts. It attacked her; tackling her down where they both fell into the wet ground. Splashes of dirty water stained her clothes and legs and the she-farmer cries in surprise.

To his amazement, he watches the flicker of emotions crossed her face - from the calm, pensive look to the expression of pure bliss- and hears the resounding laughter that seemed to echo endlessly in his head. Her dog lapped its tongue on her cheek merrily and she, hands both behind supporting her weight, leaned casually. Again, she doesn't mind the drool –it would wash away eventually.

She was a mystery to him; an enigma. She was a puzzle that refuses to be solved.

He would watch her and would try to decipher her movements but every time he thinks he's almost close to figuring things out, he fails. He retreats but the force of curiosity draws him back again; back to the whirlwind of mysteries that perplexes him the most: her.

He takes a step towards her.

And she smiles knowingly.

Cerulean eyes meet chocolate brown. She does not say anything or neither did he. They just stared at one another, the eyes speaking for the words that cannot be voiced by the lips.

The soil scrunches beneath them and he glances down to see where the noise was coming from. He saw her toes wriggle, mud starting to build up between her toes. He cocks his head slightly, confused by her actions. He then looks up and saw her eyes glisten unmistakably with mischief.

White stained by brown.

She just threw a handful of mud at him.

He blinks, surprised. The neat, presentable appearance he puts up with discolored, dirtied, _ruined_. He was too much in shock to be angry. He gapes at the muddy marks down to the blotches of dirt tarnishing his expensive brown shoes. His eye twitches, the anger slowly registering in his brain….

She giggles softly – like bells, chiming into a sweet melody.

Suddenly, she grabs his hand and drags him beside her. He gasps in shock; the umbrella slipping away from his fingers. He tumbles, dropping down on his knees and unto the soggy, wet ground. The rain continues and it bathes him until he was no more than just the same as her – wet, muddy and filthy but only she was enjoying it.

Her eyes were twinkling. Underneath his damp bangs, he could clearly see how they shine with a pleasure he couldn't quite comprehend. He _envies_ it but at the same time he felt an indescribable stir that made his chest ache painfully.

She places both her palms on his face and pulls him towards her until their foreheads were touching with one another. He began to protest but she silences him by placing a finger between them. The gesture of silence hushes him but it didn't stop the blush creeping on his face. His insides were in turmoil; how could it not when their faces were just a breath away from one another.

A rush of wind passes and it slaps an icy chill to both of them. He shivers but she doesn't and remains quiet, eyes still closed. He sighs in contemplation and wonders the logic in doing this.

He felt her fingers press harder on his temples and his brows creases in confusion. She presses harder until he realizes she was trying to tell him to close his eyes. He does and sees nothing but the darkness that lies before him.

But he hears.

He hears the chorus of rain falling from the gray horizon and the rolling laughter of the thunder not far off.

He hears the tango of trees that sways on the wind, the wood slapping into a crescendo.

He hears the shimmer of water and the ebullient cries of animals as they nestle and cradle in their nests.

He hears the creak of the windmill as it plays with the rhythm of the wind.

And he hears the music of nature.

He opens his eyes.

He just heard life.

She grins and yet again their eyes meet. Her brown eyes were filled with understanding, satisfaction and a knowledge he knew he has just gained. She had let him hear the melody and it was a symphony never to forget.

She slowly pulls back, the grin still plastered on her face. She just had taught him a lesson and she was oozing with so much pride for that accomplishment. She looked smug and it greatly irritated him.

He tugged her arm and closes the distance between them again. For once, she looked confused and he took advantage of her momentary confusion. Leaning down, he cups her cheek and presses his lips against hers.

He heard the she-farmer gasp and his lips curled into a small smile. He just thought of a way to remove the grin off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's been a long time since I really wrote anything and I feel so...raw in writing this. I hope you enjoyed this anyways. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Reviews are like band-aids when inspirations hit hard like rocks.**


End file.
